


Sometimes I Can Still Hear His Voice

by What_is_fanart_even



Series: Non-AU rdr2 writing [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Fluff, Humor, No Angst, No Spoilers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_fanart_even/pseuds/What_is_fanart_even
Summary: Sean Macguire shenanigans based on a glitched line from Lenny about Sean, and inspired by my love for this stupid little Irish dude. No angst only happy cowboys. Also based on that one line from brother bear, as seen in the title.
Relationships: Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire
Series: Non-AU rdr2 writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sometimes I Can Still Hear His Voice

It’s no secret that Sean MacGuire thrives on attention. Karen knows it, Lenny knows it, the whole camp knows it. So when Sean fucks up, it’s rather easy to make him regret it in the most hilarious of ways

-

It’s not like it was on purpose, it was hardly even his fault! And by hardly he means mostly. And by mostly he means it was 100% his fault. How was he to know that spitting his first mouthful of moonshine into the fire pit would make it pop? He hadn’t expected some backwoods hillbilly made alcohol to be so damn bitter when he tried to sip it like it was smooth. 

Lenny was too close to the fire with his damn paper books anyways, what did he expect! It is not Sean’s fault that the debris from the fire landed on his book. And set it on fire. Dumping the rest of the moonshine on it to put it out didn’t exactly help.

Either way, this punishment hardly fits the crime. Lenny hadn’t said a word to the man in 2 days! Hadn’t even tried to make him do his reading, and at this point he was willing. The ignoring was bad but really? Pretending he was dead? A childish low for the younger man. A low that Sean did not appreciate. The redhead was pouting by the fire when he heard Arthur and Lenny talking.

“Lenny.”

“Hey, Arthur. Don’t suppose you got a lead on that book I was looking for?”

“Nah, I ain’t seen it. It was one of them fancy novels though, we ain’t exactly been robbing anywhere fancy lately.”

Lenny laughed. “That we ain’t. Damn that Irish asshole, I was nearly done that one too.”

That made Sean bristle, and chug back his beer. Damn them, talking like they didn’t know he was in listening distance. He's not a bloody child. “You know, Sean was just starting to get good at the reading too. Ain’t the same now that he’s gone.” Lenny continued.

Arthur laughed out loud at that, but the real offence was that he played along, the English bastard. “Damn shame about that boy huh, gone before his time.”

Finally fed up, Sean shouted from his seat at the fire. “I’m not bloody dead ya bastards, stop talking like it! It was just a fuckin book. And I’ll have you know I weren’t anything close to good at readin’!”

His outburst had Arthur bent at the knees laughing, had Grimshaw swatting him over the head for the noise, and Sean’s ultimate annoyance, Lenny remained stoic. “Sometimes I can still hear his voice. he was a good friend.”

“That’s it, get over here you little arsehole!”

Watching Sean chase Lenny across camp was wonderful entertainment with lunch, and within 2 days Lenny’s book was replaced. Sean denied any involvement in its replacement, but Hosea’s wink was contradictory to that.

-

The thing with Karen wasn’t Sean’s fault either. She never had any bloody issue with him flirting before, but suddenly when it’s with some rich sheriff’s daughter at a saloon it’s an issue. Or maybe the issue was that Sean was the one who brought Karen to the bar in the first place. Or maybe the issue was that Sean got so wasted that he thought Karen was a prostitute when she tried to drag him back to camp. 

Either way, not his fault. Drunken antics are part of the Sean Macguire package! And the fact that Ms. Jones took queues from Lenny on how best to get him back is downright unfair. It started in the morning. Despite the raging hangover, he never missed the opportunity to wake up early and stand with Karen for her morning coffee, even if the two of them were too hungover for conversation. When she didn’t say a word to him that morning, he figured that was the reason and thought nothing of it. But now it’s dinner and she has yet to talk to him. It’s outright ignoring of him at this point, she won’t even look his way when he speaks to her.

It was when they were all eating their stew around the fire that she started the real joke.

Karen seemed to have no issue making light dinner conversation with the others, as she pointedly sat as far away from Sean as possible. Sean was halfway done his stew when she put her real plan into action. Lenny had just made a joke at Sean’s expense, not that the man really minded when his mouth was full of stew and his mug was full of whiskey, but it was Karen’s response that set him alight. “Oh Lenny, you shouldn’t joke. Not now that he’s gone…”  
  


Sean could see that fucking smirk behind her mug and began chewing faster, desperate to goat her into conversation. (Christ almighty, Pearson could turn the most tender cut of beef into pure gristle and chew.) For all his less than polite mannerisms, he wasn’t about to start yelling with his mouth full. Not with Ms. Grimshaw in the seat beside him anyways, she would take his bowl away. Not that it would be the first time. Lenny caught on quickly with a snort. “You know what, you’re right Karen. Distasteful now that he’s dead.”

“It was just a damn shame about that. I suppose I’ll have to find someone else to screw around with at camp. Interested?”

Though he had been playing along, that took Lenny out of the game with a flustered expression and some stuttering. Sean, however, did NOT find the joke as funny as the rest of the girls giggling behind the fire did. “Karen Jones that is too bloody far! And YOU-”

As he turned on his best friend who was looking both delighted by the joke and afraid of what was about to happen, the meat Sean still had in his mouth was practically spat out as he was yelling. Before he could say another word, Grimshaw slapped him up the back of the head and confiscated his bowl of stew without a word. The group around the fire was practically rolling with laughter, Sean was still fuming like a wet cat, and Lenny was wiping food off his face. “Christ Sean, say it don’t spray it, man.”

Instead of responding, the redhead shot up to his feet and was walking towards Karen with purpose and a maniacal grin. “I’ll show you I’m not bloody dead, woman.”

“Oh shit, move move MOVE TILLY-” Karen practically pushed her friend off the crate she sat on to bolt. 

The ensuing chase was absolutely hilarious. They ran two full circles around the camp until Karen tripped on her skirt and nearly faceplanted down in the sand, and Sean was on her in a second. For how thin and lanky he is, years of being an outlaw gave him the strength to get his revenge. The Irishman seemed to have minimal issue throwing the girl over his shoulder and marching down the beach as she screamed and pounded on his back. He waded in up to his knees, before flipping her over into the water and landing on top of her. 

The camp probably could have done without the very loud makeup sex they had later, but it was nice to see everyone in such a jovial mood.


End file.
